This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core (AC), oversees, coordinates, and facilitates all scientific and administrative activities of the Bioinformatics, Science Research, and Outreach Cores, INBRE programs at network institutions, and the multidisciplinary comparative functional genomics research program.